


A Raven's Sweet Revenge

by Treo_dishks



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst (a little), Ass Play, Fluff and Smut, M/M, brief mentions of ciel and alois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: Punishment is often given to those who sin or commit some sort of crime. According to Sebastian, his lover has committed one such crime and he feels that the spider demon must be punished. In the beginning, he dislikes the idea, but as things continue he starts liking it and ends up enjoying the entire ordeal.





	A Raven's Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fandom! I just felt the need to write some SebaClaude smut and this is what I ended up with. Hope you all like it! Enjoy~

Bright veins of lightning erupted against a setting of dark clouds. This was closely followed by loud claps of thunder and the patter of raindrops. Such was the weather in London, and the Trancy Manor and grounds were no exception to the downpour. 

The Manor was quiet. It had been silent for quite some time ever since the death of Alois Trancy. None of the servants lived there except for one golden eyed butler. Said butler was now lying unconscious in his bedroom. His captor was still in the room with him. The intruder stood near the only bay window in the room and observed the Trancy butler.

He growled lightly when the figure on the bed slowly began to regain consciousness. He was doing this as punishment, and he knew he was going to hate every second of it, but it needed to be done.

The Trancy Butler was in huge trouble.

\--------*--------

The first thing Claude felt was a deep throbbing in the side of his head. The pain slowly brought him back to consciousness. He tried to remember what had happened.

He had been walking down the first floor hallway after spending some good hours in the library, when he had heard a loud crash. It sounded like someone had broken into the manor. 

Claude had let out a tired sigh and he had promptly made his way downstairs to investigate the noise. He’d prayed it was not some delinquents who had suddenly decided to break in the manor. For their sake, he'd wished they leave.

As he had neared the living room, he’d felt a hard object hit the side of his head. The force hadn't been enough to knock him out, but the needle that had pricked his neck did. He had dropped down seconds after whatever toxin had entered his body.

He wondered where he was now. He slowly tried to move his limbs, but he failed at doing so. That was when he realized that he was restrained. 

His eyes flew open and he become aware of his surroundings. His arms were bound at the wrists and restrained to the railing on the headboard. The material tied around his wrists felt like silk and he glanced at them. Yes, he thought, it was silk. He tried pulling at them and they glowed, but otherwise stayed where they were. He guessed some sort of sorcery was used to hold the binds.

Claude sighed. It was dark, but his eyes were equipped to see in the darkness. His eyes glowed a pinkish red colour and his vision returned. 

He looked down his body and found himself still clothed. At least his dignity was saved. His shoes and socks were gone though and he found that his ankles were not restrained. He tried moving them and found them immobilized. 

Again, bands of glowing runes appeared around his ankles as he tried to move them. He still had sensation in his limbs. It was just that he could not move them.

Now he was frustrated. 

He tried to focus on how to get away from this situation, when lightning struck and filled his dark room with light. 

The light flashed for a second, but it was enough for Claude to spot the silent figure standing near the window, hiding in the shadows. 

As his eyes made contact with the figure, he growled and tugged harder at his restraints. The figure merely huffed and stepped closer to him.

Recognition filled Claude’s mind and he smirked at the figure. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the able butler of Phantomhive Manor,” he said and chuckled. 

“I know it has been a while since we met, but did you really miss me that much, Sebastian?”

Sebastian did not even bother with a reply. Instead, he walked silently till he reached the bed. The room was dark and Claude could not see his face clearly. He voiced his thoughts and immediately all the lamps in his room flickered on. Sebastian was really showing off his skills.

Claude looked at him with a glint in his eye. Sebastian looked different tonight. He had on a flimsy shirt, formal pants, and his usual white gloves. His eyes were visibly glowing and that captured Claude’s attention.

He had known the Phantomhive butler long enough to decipher that expression on his face. This meant that Sebastian was upset and furious. And it so happened that this emotion was targeted towards Claude. 

He watched cautiously as Sebastian sat in the chair next to the bed. He crossed his legs and leaned back against the chair. He glared openly at Claude. The spider demon reciprocated the glare with one of his own.

After a minute or two, he could not keep quiet. “Sebastian, what’s going on? Why am I restrained like this?”

“Does it hurt?”

Claude thought for a moment and decided that, no, the bonds did not hurt. He shook his head, conveying to Sebastian that he was fine. 

Sebastian hummed and stood. He sauntered over to Claude and leaped onto the bed.

Then, he slowly knelt and straddled Claude’s stomach, all the while maintaining a furious glint in his eyes. Claude squirmed in his position. Sebastian was a warm weight on his body and that expression on his face only aggravated the slowly building arousal in his body.

The raven tilted his head a little and frowned at Claude. “Don’t you know why I am doing this?” Sebastian purred at him.

Claude raised his brows and pursed his lips. “I really hope that this is just some fantasy you’re playing out, Michaelis. Or am I supposed to be playing a role here? Am I your victi-”

His words were cut off abruptly by a sharp slap to his face. The force of the slap was enough to move his head leftwards. He clenched his jaw and glared openly at Sebastian.

“What in the name of-”

Another slap to his left cheek. Claude growled loudly at him and tried to move his limbs, but the bonds stayed. 

Sebastian looked upset now. His head hung low and his raven locks fell about his face, covering his eyes. 

“Faustus….you have behaved in an unruly way. You did something very repulsive. And in doing so, you have caused me a great deal of pain.”

Claude stared at him with a bewildered expression on his face. “Sebastian, what have I done to hurt you?”

“After consuming Alois’ soul, you made an attack on Ciel’s soul. And you attempted this shameful thing even after knowing that _**CIEL WAS MINE TO CONSUME!**_ He was my contract. Mine!”

Claude shrank back into the mattress as Sebastian shouted above him. Both of his gloved hands were on Claude’s chest, exerting pressure over his bones, pushing him into the bed. 

His eyes were glowing and his teeth were bared. Claude did not know if he was supposed to feel scared or aroused. He felt a little bit of both, he guessed.

Fearing for his well being, he decided to answer Sebastian honestly.

“S-Sebastian, you know how alluring his soul was. I’m sure I am not the only demon willing to get a taste of his soul. My true intention was not to devour him. It was the fact that after consuming Alois’ soul, I had lost all sanity. My mind was hazy and filled with hunger,” he said, hoping that Sebastian listened to him. 

Then, he remembered the real reason for attacking Ciel. 

“It could’ve also been that I had other motives to kill Ciel. When I was brimming with the energy that Alois’ soul gave me, my thoughts and emotions were heightened. It could be that I attacked the young lord out of...envy,” he said and closed his eyes. It was humiliating and embarrassing to admit it, but he had resented the time and care that his lover had spent on Ciel. 

Sebastian was thrown off at Claude’s reasoning. “Envy? What earthly reason do you have to be envious of Ciel?”

Claude looked at him squarely. “You obviously cared for him a lot. And it's no secret that he made you do….. unspeakable things just because you're a demon who made a deal with him,” he said with a sullen tone.

“And really, let's not forget the way you hesitated when you ate his soul. For a moment, I thought you would refuse to consume him,” Claude said with a tone of mockery.

Sebastian gave him an exasperated look. “It was obvious I liked him. He had determination and he did not once waver in his decisions. It was a trait I admired in him. Even so, I still did enjoy consuming him.”

Claude huffed and refused to look at Sebastian. 

“And I enjoyed the angry sex we had right after that,” Sebastian said. At his words Claude looked up at his lover. Sebastian’s eyes were half lidded. He gave Sebastian a smirk and winked at him. 

“I enjoyed it too. You were amazing that day,” he complimented the raven. A moment later he sighed and decided to say what was on his mind.

“I was jealous, Sebastian. I just couldn't bear to see you serve him with such devotion and admiration.”

Sebastian let out a breath. His gloved fingers caressed Claude’s cheek and he leaned closer to his face.

“I'm a demon. I made a deal with him. And in doing so, I agreed to do whatever it took to fulfill his desires. It's the cost we pay to consume a soul,” he said softly.

Claude frowned at him. “Desires, you say? Your task was to assist him in getting revenge. That was the deal. You had no reason to indulge the brat in his other desires.”

“What are these other desires you talk of?” Sebastian was a bit confused at his lover's words.

Claude knew that his answer was going to make the raven even angrier, but he had to say it. He had to tell Sebastian how much it had bothered him.

“Were you ever intimate with him?”

Sebastian bared his fangs and hissed at him. “It's none of your business what he asked me to do. Even if he’d ask me, I'd have done it because I would've had no choice. Believe me when I say that you're the only one who I wish to be intimate with,” he growled out.

Claude felt his entire body come alive at his words. Goosebumps erupted on his skin and he felt warm.

“Sebastian……”

“And I could ask the same of you,” Sebastian whispered.

Claude’s brows raised. “Are you asking me if I’ve done lewd things with Alois?”

Sebastian nodded and the gloved hand that had caressed his cheek earlier now gripped his chin tightly. 

“.....I never did anything with him, but….he would ask me to… put on a show for him,” he said reluctantly.

Sebastian’s beautiful red eyes narrowed and focused on Claude. “What do you mean 'put on a show’?”

“He would ask me to...Touch myself and-argh!”

Sebastian slapped him again, cutting off his words. Claude was furious with the way he kept cutting him off. Sebastian was very reasonable, but it seemed like even he had limits. That still did not mean that he could tie Claude like this and behave so irritably.

He clenched his teeth and decided to retaliate. 

But then, riling up Sebastian like this was also something he enjoyed doing.

A second later Sebastian gripped Claude’s jaw and pushed his face upwards so that his throat was bared. Now, Claude enjoyed rough behavior. He loved it when Sebastian turned wild on him, but Claude had a plan. With a sudden movement, he gripped Sebastian's gloved fingers between his sharp fangs.

His fangs were caught in Sebastian's gloves and his eyes golden irises changed to a rich pink hue.

Sebastian appeared shocked for a moment, but he frowned when he saw the teasing glint in Claude’s eyes.

“Let go of my glove, Claude.”

“Nhhophe, no gaa leh guh,” replied Claude. Seeing this childish side of him, Sebastian’s lips twitched. Perhaps, Claude guessed, he was resisting the urge to smile fondly at the Trancy Butler. Or he was becoming annoyed with his behavior. Claude desperately hoped it was the former.

He gave a tug and tried to pull out of Claude’s grasp, but Claude held on. With the next tug, the restrained demon pulled back hard and the glove came off. 

He flicked the glove away with a movement of his neck and it landed softly on the floor.

Sebastian sat up and looked down at Claude with an indecipherable expression. He began to speak as he slowly removed the other glove, “Someone's being a troublesome demon, today. Can't you just make it easier on me and apologize? It's hard for me to torture you like this, Claude.”

“Apologize for what?”

Sebastian’s eyes glowed for a second in anger before his irises returned to their usual deep red color. “You nearly deprived me of my meal, Faustus.”

Claude clicked his tongue at his words. “You’ve had your meal, darling. And I really feel that if I'm able to forgive you for doing adulterous things for (and with) Ciel, then you should forgive my little folly too,” he said in a sing-song way.

As he continued to speak Sebastian growled and he lifted his hand to slap him again, so as to interrupt him. “Slap me again while I'm talking and I'll make sure to cut those fingers off, love,” he warned.

Sebastian bit his lip and his eyes flashed at Claude furiously. “You're not used to doing this are you? This whole dominance and submissive thing?” He questioned with a curious tone in his voice.

Sebastian shook his head just a fraction and returned to glaring openly at Claude. 

He knew Sebastian was never fine with the whole act of punishing. While he did enjoy mixing a little bit of pain with pleasure, tying his lover and punishing them was never his cup of tea.

This was why Claude was so surprised when he had first realized that Sebastian had actually tied him up albeit using magic. 

The spells for restraining were taught to Sebastian by Claude himself. He'd agree now that his student had indeed learned well.

Claude knew all this, but he couldn't help be curious about what his beloved lover would do. Sebastian rarely became riled up like this and it was a side of him that Claude loved. He decided that if he were to indulge in just one night of such teasing nothing would happen.

Sebastian was looking at Claude with a hopeful gaze. He was probably hoping for Claude to apologize, but Sebastian was wrong. There would be no easy apologizing tonight.

Claude gave a leery smile and licked his lips. “I've done a very naughty thing, Sebastian. And you punishing me for it is only fair.”

Strangely Sebastian remain unfazed with his reply. He hummed and slowly moved his palms against Claude’s clothed chest. He began unbuttoning the shirt slowly.

“Apologize, Claude. I won't ask you twice,” he said and stopped his fingers halfway.

Claude frowned slightly as he felt his fingers stop. Then a grin broke out on his face.

“That's hard to do. I've not done anything wrong. I didn't hurt that brat. And I never fucked that Trancy whore either,” he said calmly.

Sebastian’s fingers gripped the material of Claude’s shirt and he tugged on them. “Liar!”

“All I had to do was think of you, my dear Sebastian. Just the image of you on your knees, sweating and swearing and screaming my name while I thrusted into your heat was enough to get me hard-”

Another slap landed across Claude’s cheek. This time he chuckled at Sebastian's actions. “Ah, that's better. I do love it when it's skin against skin.”

Sebastian lost his temper and he ripped out Claude’s shirt, all the while screaming obscenities at him. 

“You….bloody….shameless…...Perverted….demon!”

At this point, Claude was half naked. His shirt lay in shreds around him. He glanced at Sebastian and nearly let out a sigh of affection. 

Sebastian was bristling like a cat above him. He was surprised when Sebastian gripped his pants and swiftly managed to remove the pants and the undergarment from his limbs. 

He heard Sebastian's soft gasp as he stared at Claude's hard length. Claude grinned lazily at him. “Remembering the way that feels in you, love?”

Sebastian sighed. He squeezed Claude’s hard member once before releasing his painful grip. Claude gasped at the tight grip and he let out a groan once Sebastian's warm fingers left him.

“Maybe I should have taped your mouth shut. It would've prevented such utter nonsense to leave your mouth.”

Sebastian lithely got to his feet above Claude.

“You're one hell of a sick demon, Claude. As much as I hate all this unnecessary violence, I must punish you. I will make you apologize. Even if it takes me all night and morning!”

Claude’s cock twitched at his threat. He smiled widely at Sebastian. “I'm looking forward to that, my beautiful raven,” 

Sebastian grinned for the first time that night and he began unbuttoning his shirt. He made sure to do it slowly and he did it giving Claude a very seductive look. 

Claude bit his lip as he saw Sebastian undress himself. He saw with interest as he first removed his shirt, then his pants. He tugged of his boxers at last and threw it off to the side with a graceful sweep.

Claude still had a hard time believing that Sebastian was still his lover. They had known each other quite well when they'd been in Hell, but later Sebastian has drifted to the surface looking to make deals. 

Sebastian had been Claude’s apprentice. He had helped Claude raise ruckus on the surface. It had been a favorite activity for them to pass time. They had indulged in each other after one such instance.

Later, Sebastian had left for the surface and Claude had been busy in hell. It had been a pleasant surprise to find Sebastian as a butler of the Phantomhive mansion. 

Although he had been cold towards Claude in the beginning, it seemed that Sebastian still craved Claude’s company. 

He was brought out of his reminiscing as he felt Sebastian place his knees on either side of his thighs. Sebastian placed his hands by Claude’s face and looked down at bright golden eyes. 

“You're so handsome, Claude. And it's so nice to see you beneath me like this,” he purred. Claude felt a couple of fingers wrap around the base of his shaft and he let out a breath. Sebastian gave him a sweet smile and winked at him.

Claude frowned as those fingers continued to stay there without any movement. “Are you going to move those fingers or what?”

To his question, Sebastian's eyes glowed pink. “Oh no, I'm not going to move them. I'm just casting a bond spell. It's to keep you from reaching your highest point of pleasure.”

Claude let out a soft growl. Sebastian lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned towards Claude’s ear. “Usually you'd be deep in me when you reach that point. Am I right, Claude?”

Sebastian nipped lightly at his lover's ear lobe and he breathed a sigh. Claude shuddered as he felt Sebastian's words send sparks throughout his being. He was right, though. He'd always cum deep inside Sebastian. It was his way of showing dominance and also, his way of marking his raven. 

He watched with slitted eyes as Sebastian looked at him with those dark lustful eyes. He gave Claude a sweet smile before he kissed his cheek.

Claude was surprised and he felt his cheeks become warm at the feel of Sebastian's soft lips. He frowned at Sebastian as he had expected him to kiss his lips. Sensing Claude’s annoyance he clicked his tongue. 

“No kiss for you until you apologize properly,” he said softly. Claude let out a chuckle and tugged at the silk bonds. He really wanted to touch Sebastian.

“That's too bad, love. I know how much you love having my tongue tangle with yours.”

It was true. Claude’s tongue was a little longer than most demons and humans. And while Sebastian himself was an amazing kisser, he loved Claude’s kisses.

“Maybe I should put that tongue of yours to better use,” he suggested and wagged his brows. Claude raised his brows and watched Sebastian with a challenging look.

Sebastian rearranged himself until his behind lined perfectly in front of Claude’s face. His own face was conveniently near Claude’s restrained member. He tentatively licked the hard penis in front of him and was rewarded with a pleasured groan. He gave his hips a shake and looked back in Claude’s direction. 

“Let me know what that tongue can do, Claude,” Sebastian whispered. Claude’s breathing became labored at his words. He felt that any person would feel breathless when their lover's ass was presented in such a fine manner. 

Sebastian wasted no time and he took Claude’s member in his hot mouth. Claude let out a hiss and shuddered. A second later he felt a shocking spark hit his thigh. He found Sebastian's fingers pressed against his inner thigh. He saw those fingers glow and he felt the same shock go through him. It wasn't painful. It was actually too pleasurable. 

“Get to work, you lazy demon. You love thrusting into my hole, right? Now, I'm presenting it to you. Thrust into me. Enter me. Taste me, Claude,” he muttered.

Claude bit his lip and took in a deep breath. Sebastian even wiggled closer so that Claude could easily gain access to his ass. 

Claude opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Sebastian’s ivory skin. He heard Sebastian let out a stifled sigh. His mouth was still wrapped around Claude's cock and was sucking with passion, all the while letting those little sparks at random places.

Claude decided to retaliate with double the passion. He let his long tongue move over Sebastian’s puckered hole. He licked over it, around it and slowly tried to push his tongue in it. As his ministrations continued, Sebastian could not help but moan in pleasure. 

It was known to Claude that Sebastian’s sensitive spots were his ass and his neck. And that fact was proving itself useful now. He lapped at Sebastian’s entrance with fervor. He felt his saliva drip down his chin, but he did not care. 

Sebastian's hole was now wet and he decided to push in. He thrust his tongue into Sebastian's wet hole and he sucked hard. Sebastian moved his ass even closer to Claude’s face, nearly suffocating him. 

Claude did not even notice if Sebastian moved closer or not. All he thought about was the taste of Sebastian and the warmth surrounding his tongue. He was lost in lapping at Sebastian’s puckered entrance. 

He was brought to the moment when he heard Sebastian utter his name in pleasure. He opened his eyes and found Sebastian resting his head on Claude’s thigh. He decided to tease his lover.

“So, what do you think of my tongue?” he purred at Sebastian. 

Sebastian snarled at him. “Don’t be so full of yourself.”

Claude grinned and swiped at Sebastian’s balls. Sebastian let out a gasp and this made Claude snicker. 

Sebastian moved and settled between Claude’s legs. He wrapped his fingers around Claude’s shaft and gave it a light squeeze. Then his fingers glowed and Claude felt sparks of intense pleasure go through his throbbing cock.

Sebastian lowered himself until he was able to swallow the head of Claude’s hot member. Claude let out a moan as he was enveloped by a slick warmth. 

He refused to close his eyes though. He saw, through half-lidded eyes, as Sebastian’s head bobbed up and down, his fingers moving the same way, as his mouth sucked and swallowed Claude’s cock. 

Claude let out breathy moans as Sebastian continued this, all the while maintaining eye contact with Claude. 

Sebastian had a look of pure contentment on his face. He licked along the vein running over his lover's cock, enjoying the taste of precum as it dripped from the slit. He lapped at the slit and then at the underside of the head, eliciting pleasured sighs from the spider demon. 

Sebastian pumped the slick member in front of him with his fist and he felt Claude shudder. He smiled internally at the sight that his lover made. His skin was flushed and his breathing was labored. He would keep Claude on edge until he apologized. 

Claude felt pleasure coiling in his belly, but he was not able to go beyond a certain point. It was uncomfortable, but it also heightened the experience all the more. Sweat began to cover his body and that should have bothered him, but it did not. Instead, all Claude could think of was the way Sebastian’s mouth moved around him and the way he pleasured him until he was on edge.

“E-enough, love….”

Sebastian lifted his head and he released Claude’s cock with a pop. “Then, apologize, Claude.”

Claude looked at Sebastian. He had a thoughtful gaze and Claude wanted to give in so badly, but he was also curious about what Sebastian might do next. 

“Heh, yeah, that isn't going to be happening anytime soon,” he said and let out a throaty chuckle. Sebastian only gave him a smirk and he sat up. He then moved his palms over Claude’s hips and gripped him, turning him over onto his stomach. He made sure that the ties would not hurt him as he moved.

“Wha- Sebastian, what are you doing!!!”

Receiving no reply from the raven, Claude pulled on the silk ties, but it was a vain effort. He suddenly felt a slender arm wrap around his waist and he felt Sebastian’s lips by his ear. 

“I'm going to show you how good I am with my tongue, Claude. You'll never find any demon who'd do this better than me,” he whispered seductively and then he tied a black cloth around Claude’s eyes.

Claude was excited as he was desperate to know what Sebastian had planned. It was even better since he was now deprived of his vision. All he could do was hear and feel. 

Claude was kneeling on the bed and his legs were still immobilized. His entire body was alight with the pleasure he received from his raven. And it seemed more was in line.

He felt Sebastian place soft kisses over his shoulder and the expanse of his back. In some places, he felt Sebastian bite, and his fangs were followed by his tongue as he licked the bite wound and sucked on it. He knew then that Sebastian was marking him.

He felt a strange feeling grow in him as he witnessed this possessive side of his lover. Claude knew that Sebastian was punishing him, but all he felt was love. But then, Claude was perverted and he took this punishment as a way to have fun too. 

He felt Sebastian grab his ass and he inhaled sharply. Then he gasped in shock as he felt Sebastian's tongue lick his opening. He could not move out of his strong grasp and so he had to endure it. 

It was the first time he was experiencing it and the feeling was not bad. He held his breath and awaited Sebastian's further movements. Claude felt his lover's tongue lap a long stripe from his balls till his entrance and he shuddered at the feeling. He felt his cock twitch in pleasure and he was sure he was leaking precum now.

Sebastian kept licking at his reddening hole and it was turning Claude into a mess. He never knew it would be so good. His entire body twitched when he felt Sebastian’s tongue enter him and it was such a foreign feeling. The tongue felt warm and wet in him. 

Sebastian thrust his tongue into Claude’s hole for as deep it could go and he moaned. Hearing this, Claude’s body shivered in pleasure. 

As Sebastian continued his ministrations Claude could not help but agree that Sebastian was good at this. His previous lovers had never been able to elicit in him the feelings that Sebastian had managed to do so. This included the pleasure that Sebastian gave him.

He suddenly got memories of their earlier days. Back when Sebastian had been a younger demon, he had been insatiable. Especially in the initial days of their relationship. Sebastian would demand Claude to make love to him for hours and he'd still be unsatisfied. In the end, he would push down Claude and relieve himself. 

He chuckled at the memory and this made Sebastian halt in his work. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I was remembering our early days. You'd always be insatiable and I remember the days when I'd collapse from climaxing one too many times. You'd always be ready to jump me and I had to restrain myself from taking advantage,” he said with a smile.

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle at that. He placed a soft kiss on Claude’s lower back and sighed. “I was a young demon and it was my first relationship. It's natural that I'd be amorous towards my handsome lover.” 

Sebastian licked all the way till Claude’s neck and it was Claude’s turn to sigh. “You think I'm handsome?”

Sebastian nipped him at the junction between his shoulder blades. “You don't need me to tell you that. Tell me, are you ready to apologize?”

Claude smirked at his persistence. He had hoped that he could sway Sebastian with his words, but it seemed that Sebastian knew him too well. 

“Not yet, but I can understand your impatience. You must be very aroused,” he said in a cocky voice. Sebastian growled at him and he felt fingers wrap tightly around his neck. 

“Don't push me, Faustus. I'd like you to know that I'm quite aroused at the sight you make, all bound like this. While I do not like causing a lot of pain, remember I can put you down very easily,” he warned. 

He felt the fingers loosen and make their way down Claude’s sides. Claude gulped. While he did sound cocky, he was actually feeling quite impatient himself. Sebastian was making it harder for him to maintain his arrogant demeanor and all that he wanted to do was push his lover down and fuck him till oblivion. 

His body was already twitching with want and he was sure that he was leaking precum over the sheets. He heard Sebastian leave the bed and move around the room. If his senses were right, Sebastian moved to the chest of drawers that was placed near the door of his room. A moment later he felt the bed dip and the sheets rustle, as Sebastian settled behind him.

He felt something oily dribble down his ass and his body froze. He knew what Sebastian had planned for him.

The next thing he felt was an intrusion. Sebastian’s finger was slick and he forcefully thrust it in Claude. He immediately inserted a second one and scissored inside him.

Claude let out an annoyed sigh. Sebastian was always a tease when it came to finding his spot. But then, he felt a sharp jolt of pleasure shoot down his spine as Sebastian curled his fingers. He clenched his fingers and toes at the sensation.

“Ah, have I found it, Claude? Your sensitive spot?”

Sebastian continue to move his fingers inside Claude, the oil making the movement easier. His fingers were slender and long, a little different from the thicker fingers of Claude. Longer fingers meant that he could reach deeper. 

Claude grunted and sighed as Sebastian widened his entrance. He gasped in discomfort as Sebastian added another finger. His actions were making Claude breathless. 

Sebastian gazed at his tied up lover with desire. Claude's back was arched and he was twitching and shivering. His muscles came to life at every spot Sebastian touched and that only made him even more aroused. Along with this, Claude was letting out little breathy sounds that drove him insane.

“Ah, I can't take it any longer,” Sebastian groaned out and he poured out some of the oil onto his hardened cock. 

Hearing his words, Claude stiffened. Was Sebastian going to take him from behind? Although, he may have enjoyed it till now, he detested the idea of taking a lover from behind. He never took Sebastian from behind unless he desired it. He suddenly felt embarrassed. He felt his cheeks flush and he lowered his head so that Sebastian would not notice.

He decided to go with however Sebastian wanted him. It was a punishment after all. He made up his mind to be taken from behind, when he felt delicate fingers on his waist. Sebastian pinched his waist to get his attention.

“Turn around and lay on your back, Claude.”

Claude felt relief flood him and he rearranged himself, careful to not hurt his hands on the silk ties. He felt Sebastian's strong hands grab his thighs and force them apart. It felt a little shameless to be spread like that. Sebastian must have seen it, for his next comment came with a mocking tone.

“Are you blushing, Claude? Wow. That's a first for me. I've never seen you flush with such embarrassment before. Oh your cheeks are as red as a cherry. You're adorable,” he said and laughed.

Claude turned his face to the side to avoid further embarrassment. He was already feeling like he would cum any second. He didn't need further discomfort. 

Sebastian lined his cock with Claude’s puckering hole and glanced once at his lover. He looked good with that blush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck. He pressed in slowly and he heard Claude hold his breath.

Claude felt the head of his lover’s manhood breach his entrance. It felt painful for a moment as he was not used to this. Once, the head was in, he released his breath. The difficult part was over. 

His body shivered and ached. Above him, Sebastian had a hard time controlling himself. The feeling of having Claude around him was intense. Claude was tight and hot. It felt like he was thrusting into molten heat. It was a heady feeling. He slowly pushed in until he was balls deep. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. 

“Ngh, Claude, would you like me to remove the cloth around your eyes?”

Claude nodded once and he lifted his head so that Sebastian could remove it. As Sebastian leaned over to untie his blindfold, he realized how full he felt. With the cloth removed, the first thing he saw was his lover's face. Sebastian's eyes were dark with lust and there was a pinkish hue to his skin.

He badly wanted to kiss Sebastian, but according to his orders he could not kiss him until he apologized. His wrists were still restrained and his feet were immobilized too. His legs were spread with the help of Sebastian's hands and his gaze fell on his own leaking member.

Honestly, he looked pathetic. His cock was reddened and he leaked precum continuously. All he wanted to do was cum. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Sebastian move without warning.

Sebastian’s hands were on either side of Claude. He felt Sebastian’s cock slide out and enter him. The feeling was strange at first, but he got used to it. He saw in awe as Sebastian’s muscles quivered with his movements. He moved his hips against Claude’s and he set a rhythm.

Claude grunted and sighed in pleasure as he felt his lover’s cock brush against his insides. A minute later, Claude let out a loud moan as Sebastian thrust in a particular angle. Colours danced before his eyes as Sebastian rammed at the spot again.

Claude heard a soft chuckle and opened his eyes. He was mesmerized at the sight before him. Sebastian was bathed in a dull yellow light from the candles lit around the room. The light sheen of sweat covering his body reflected the candlelight and made it look as if he was glowing. His raven locks were fluttering as he thrust into Claude and he was releasing short huff of breaths with every thrust. 

He was beautiful and mesmerizing. He was both deadly and angelic at the same time. And he was Claude’s. He would shred anyone who dared to look at Sebastian in a lustful way. He resented Ciel as he had probably gotten a look of his lover's vulnerable expression at least once. 

He imagined how he would've felt if Sebastian had done the same things that Claude had done for Alois. Granted, Alois was perverted, but he had asked for some kinky things. He had made Claude pleasure himself. He could not imagine Sebastian in a situation like that. 

He realised the reason for Sebastian’s anger. While he may ask him to apologise for attacking Ciel, the real apology was due to things he'd done for Alois.

He lost his train of thought again as Sebastian targeted his prostate, making his cock twitch in pleasure. 

He felt pressure build in him and he had reached his limit. He could not take it much longer. 

“I'm sorry.”

At his words, Sebastian stopped moving his hips and stared wide-eyed at Claude. He was breathless from their activities and his beautiful face was engulfed in surprise.

“Wha’d you say? Repeat it,” He breathed out. 

Swallowing his pride and ego, Claude apologized properly. He needed Sebastian to hear it clearly.

“I'm sorry for attacking Ciel. I'm sorry for showing my vulnerable side to Alois. But you needn't feel scared. All I want is you, Sebastian. Only you,” he choked out. 

Sebastian's eyes softened at his words and he smiled at him. “I apologize too. And it's the same for me as well. I only desire you.”

“Please, untie me then. Let me touch you. Kiss you. Let me reach my high with you in me,” he begged. 

Sebastian suddenly blushed and he averted his gaze. “You'd have me….in you? Don't you want to thrust into me?”

Claude laughed out loud at his reaction. “Oh, by the Devil, you are cute. Yes, I want you to continue. I'll have you later, but for now, I'd rather you help me reach the end.”

Sebastian gave a nod. He ran his fingers over Clause’s legs and the spell was removed. Claude moved his toe and gave a smile as he was in control of his legs again. He watched as Sebastian leaned forward, palms moving up his body until they tangled with his own fingers. He loosened the silk bonds and his wrists were free. 

It felt good to have his wrists freed. He laid back on his elbows and saw Sebastian wrap his fingers around his shaft. A jolt went up his shaft and the final restraint was removed. 

He suddenly became aware of the cock inside him and he realized just how desperate he was for release. He tapped Sebastian’s arm and urged him to move.

Sebastian understood and began moving his hips faster than before. He angled his hips and made sure that every thrust rubbed against his spot. Claude moved his hips back against Sebastian’s every movement. As he felt the pleasure coil tighter his moans became louder.

His climax happened suddenly. His spine arched and he saw white behind his closed eyes. The release was intense and it took out his energy out of him.

Immediately after his release, he felt Sebastian climax inside him. He opened his eyes and found Sebastian's lips cover his. 

He opened his mouth and tangled his tongue with Sebastian. It was a lazy kiss. He let Sebastian explore his mouth and taste him. As the kiss ended he felt Sebastian nip his bottom lip in a playful manner.

Sebastian settled next to him. Claude turned to him and raised his brows. “Tired already? I thought you'd want to go another round,” he whispered.

Sebastian chuckled and he stroked Claude’s face. Claude took his caressing fingers and kissed them.

“You just had your release. Why are you aroused again?”

Claude slowly got up on all fours above Sebastian. He felt his desire rekindle as he saw the lust still burning in Sebastian's eyes. They were demons and their sexual drive was great. 

“When you're lying beneath me like a delicious treat, how could I resist, love?”

“True,” Sebastian said. He grinned as Claude kissed him once more. Sebastian wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled him closer. They shared a passionate kiss and Sebastian moaned in disappointed when they separated.

“It's your turn, now. While I enjoyed taking you, it was not the same as you entering me.”

Claude gave him a smug look and kissed his neck. He placed soft kisses down Sebastian's neck until he reached his collar bone. 

“That's because I'm good at it,” he muttered against his ivory skin, making Sebastian shiver.

He entered Sebastian that night with fervor and passion. Sebastian lay beneath him, writhing in pleasure as he greedily took in Claude’s cock.

Claude loved the familiar feeling of entering Sebastian’s warm body. It felt like home to him. As he continued his harsh thrusts he moved towards Sebastian neck and sunk his fangs in him.

Sebastian cried out as he felt Claude taste his blood. Sebastian retaliated by clawing at Claude’s back. He felt Claude suck his blood and he climaxed to that feeling. 

As he spasmed around Claude, he became tight around him, eliciting his release too.

Claude laid limp on Sebastian as they both caught their breaths. A moment later he slid outside and dropped down next to Sebastian.

Both of them were on their backs and Sebastian leaned his head against Claude’s shoulder. 

“That was amazing, Sebastian.”

“Yeah, it was. I have to say, though, punishing you felt really good,” Sebastian said with a tone of wonder lacing his words.

Claude laughed out loud at his words. He had always encouraged Sebastian to do as he pleased in their private time. Claude was always open about new kinks and ideas, but Sebastian was reserved and a little shy.

“I always knew you had it in you. Now we can add bondage to our list of exciting things to do, right?”

Sebastian laughed along with him and he turned towards Claude. He gazed fondly at the spider demon and he smiled.

Claude’s brow furrowed seeing the warm smile on Sebastian's face. “What is it?”

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes, moving closer to Claude. “Nothing. Just admiring my lover and his handsome features,” he said softly.

As his eyes were closed, he missed the soft expression on Claude’s face. He felt Claude’s fingers slip through his. A second later, he gripped them back.

“I love you, my ravishing raven,” Claude whispered. Sebastian felt goosebumps when he heard Claude use those words. They were the name he had kept for Sebastian. He felt warmth envelop his being and it was a good feeling.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Claude. Claude also had his eyes closed. Sebastian smiled and replied the same way. 

“I love you too.”

His eyes were drooping and he snuggled closer Claude. It seemed that even Claude could look past his ego and apologize. Either way, this night had taught him many new things. 

“Did you enjoy your revenge, Sebastian?”

“Yes. I enjoyed it a lot. I thought I wouldn't, but I did.”

Claude wrapped an arm around him and brought him flush against his body.

“You went about it very well, though. But then, it's to be expected. _You are one hell of a demon after all_ ,” he said and yawned. Sebastian settled his head on Claude’s chest. He agreed with what his lover said.

“And don't you forget it.”

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this! I would love to hear your comments on this! :)


End file.
